


Miyako's Initiation

by Bible_Black_Babe



Category: Tekko
Genre: ... Becomes Fanfic, F/F, F/M, I'dTagThat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tekko - Freeform, Third Floor BlowJob Challenge, Vaginal Sex, What Happens At Tekko, okay maybe a little sorry...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bible_Black_Babe/pseuds/Bible_Black_Babe
Summary: Miyako had spent years modeling as the mascot for Tekko, but was was eager to play a more active role. Little did she realize just how HARD the board of directors would test her skills.





	1. Chapter 1

As I settled down into the silky satin sheets, I could help but think back on everything that happened today... Even for Tekko, it had been a rather eventful day. As I stretched my weary muscles enjoying the comfort and luxury of my room in Double Tree Hotel, a small smile played on my lips as I recall just how the day had started.

  
Only hours ago in this very same room, I found myself being coaxed out of the relaxing haze of the dream world by a very lustful, and throaty, "Miyako..." I recognized the voice almost immediately, and was about to once again force the pervert out of my bed, when his sleep-filled voice again called my name with such unveiled need, "Mi...yako..."

  
It was then that I became aware of his arms embracing me closely against him, which was also not uncommon when he tended to sneak into my bed in the middle of the night... But this time, something was very different. My eyes slowly crept open as I groggily tried to understand what seemed out of place...

  
I lay on my right side with my head resting on his left arm as a pillow, my face only inches from his ivory chest peeking through his pink pajama shirt. I felt so warm against him, that I nearly found myself disregarding the situation and drifting back to sleep. As I snuggled closer against him, he let out a breathy moan before again tightening his grip and uttering my name, this time tinged with hint of desperation.

  
Surprised by his reaction, my eyes fluttered open again and I lifted my face to look up at his, only to see him still asleep, but with his parted lips panting softly. He seems so docile and almost beautiful in his sleep... His dark brown tresses hanging down over his delicate features... And his lips, look so soft and...

  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I berated myself, this is Justis you're talking about! Snap out of it! Just because he can be so peaceful and attractive when he's asleep, doesn't mean he not still the same neurotic, obsessive pervert...  
The arguments in my mind seemed to fade off, as I once again became lured in by the enticing warmth of his embrace and the intoxicating haze of sleep. As I pushed in closer against the heat of his body, and shifted to get comfortable, a soft whimper escaped his lips... Inciting something deep within me I couldn't explain as I felt my stomach tighten and a heat start to form further down.

  
My mind still so bleary in my half-conscious state no longer seemed to fight back as my body began to respond to this unnamed need. My left arm that had been pulled into my chest, now snaked it's way up around his neck, as I used it to slide further up his body. His breathing was becoming slightly uneven, and my heart began pounding in my chest, effectively trading the lethargy I had been feeling for an acute awareness of several physical sensations.

  
As he whimpered my name into my hair, his hand moved further up the thigh of my left leg that was draped securely over his hip. My eye widened in realization... When had i done that!

  
Just as I was about to remove my leg and extricate my self from this awkward position, his hand gently continued it's journey upwards... My thin silky nightgown raising inch by inch as his hand explored the rest of the back of my thigh before finding the lace of my panties and firmly gripping the curve under them.

  
His tight grip on my ass was enough to pull me out of my entranced state, but just as I was about to pull back my hand and prepare to slap him harder than ever... A series of low throaty moans escaped my lips and my mind went completely blank.

  
He had pulled me against him and with how my leg was positioned, there was only a couple pieces of thin fabric to mask the firm heat currently pressing against me. I felt the heat within me only increase further as he lightly began to grind against me. I could feel muscles in me tighten with anticipation as my hips began to gyrate against his... Every movement sending pulses of heat through my body, like waves of electricity.

  
I felt my control progressively slipping away as these new sensation completely overwhelmed any thought or reasoning. I wrapped both arms around his neck and slowly met his parted, panting lips with mine... And he hungrily returned the kiss, with his tongue invading my mouth, battling with mine aggressively as he let out a low growl. His left arm slowly moved down to join his other as he continued to press hard against me.

  
I found myself breaking off for air, panting madly... But his newly freed lips made their way to my neck kissing forcefully before biting lightly and sucking roughly at the skin just below my ear... "Justis..."

  
As soon as I had gasped out his name, he flipped me onto my back with him laying closely against me. Instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist as he continued rocking against me. "Miyako... My love"

  
His hands shifted to the sides of my hips as he hooked his thumbs under the lace of my panties. In a fleeting moment of rational thought, I knew I should stop him. Things had gotten way too far, way too quickly... I honestly didn't know if I could ever love Justis the way he loved me. Besides... Even if I did, wasn't this too soon... Shouldn't I wait until... "Oh god... Justis!"

  
Whatever I was thinking, whatever shreds of resistance I was clinging to... Were swept away in a instant. He had lifted himself off of me long enough to pull my panties down and off, before resuming his position between my legs and placing his mouth over my already hardening nipple through my nightie. My back arched up to meet him as he sucked and nipped gently through the thin fabric. It didn't take long for him to tire of the intruding cloth and pull it down off my shoulders enough to give him direct access to the keenly sensitive buds. The pleasure was intensified ten fold without the obstruction of the clothing on my chests his tongue darted out and swirled over my nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

  
Unconsciously I found myself weaving my hands through his soft dark hair, pressing him gentle to my chest eager to continue the sensation. As my hands roamed over his head, they latched tightly in his hair, pulling none too gently.

  
I felt him gasp against my chest and begin to grind his hard length against my thigh...enjoying his reaction, I continued pulling his hair roughly, even as he slowly slid back up to lock his lips over mine, "M... Miyako..."

  
Instead of grinding against my thigh though, the large bulge in his pants was positioned right between my legs with the warm tip pushing between my now bare, wet lips... Practically begging for entrance. It was obvious by the heat and contours through his pants that this dangerously thin piece of cotton, was the last barrier left between us.

  
He continued moving against me, ignoring the fabric entirely and slowly began working his way into me. It was only a couple inches, not nearly his full length... But I still felt rather stretched. Even though the fabric didn't hurt, I felt the overwhelming need to feel him against me... To feel him in me.

  
My hands began moving to the buttons on his shirt and distractedly undoing them until I could feel his bare chest rubbing against my nipples as he continued thrusting, still careful to not go in too far. Now with his shirt out of the way, my hands slid down his bare chest before coming to the soft cotton drawstring at the top of his pants.

  
I found that even undoing the simple tie was no easy feat as the feeling of him entering me... Edging slightly further in each time, kept me so entirely distracted. Once it was finally undone I slipped my right hand down and wrapped it gently around his base as his tip was still buried in me. I could feel him throbbing all along the length, and couldn't help but marvel at how it could be so hard, yet so soft and smooth.

  
I heard a sharp intake of breathe by my ear, before he let out a series of desperate whimpers. My hand froze, and I was about to pull it away thinking I'd hurt him, when I felt his hand wrap tightly around mine and begin to pump the base of his erection. During the course of this movement, he had pulled out of me causing a disappointed whimper to escape my lips.

  
I continued working his length, following his lead... and with the tie of his pants undone, they felt down to his knees. Despite everything we had been doing so far, I still could feel the blush paint my already heated cheeks as I was able to see all of him. I felt the ache in me intensify as I kept stroking his length. Just when I could no longer resist the urge and was about to plunge him back into me, a strangled moan escaped his lips and I felt him stiffen and tremble as the warm sticky fluid shot out onto my hips and the nightie still barely clinging to my stomach.

  
He tenderly kissed my lips and collapsed to my side, probably void of conscious thought and therefore unable to realize the situation I was left in... Messy and extremely frustrated.

  
Letting out a huff as I cast a glare to the now sleeping man, I took off my now dirtied nightgown and used to wipe off my hips before tossing it haphazardly to the other side of me, not really caring at this point if it made it to floor. As I sank back down on my pillow, releasing another angered sigh... I felt a hand snake around my waist from the left and pull me away from Justis. If it weren't for another hand quickly wrapping around my mouth, I'm sure I might have woken the whole hotel with my scream.

  
"Jeez Miyako... Just cause Justis can't finish the job, doesn't mean you should just go stripping in front of other men and throwing your clothes at them... Not that I really mind..." I let out a muffled squeak as I immediately recognized the sing song voice of the wayward board member now whispering into my ear from behind. I began to unconsciously tremble at both his words and proximity as I realized the situation i was in.

  
I began to struggle in his grasp and yell against his hand, trying desperately to keep this situation from going from bad to worse. But as I struggled, Cassius only pulled my back tighter against his chest... My useless attempts were abandoned when I felt a familiar pressure pushing forcefully against me through his pants.

  
Realizing his intentions, I was ready to bite his hand and attempt escape, when the hand he had pressed against my stomach moved quickly down and silenced all my complaints. He started with just rubbing his fingers back and forth along the length of my lips, but soon plunged a finger in causing me to gasp against the hand on my mouth.

  
He began to slowly pump his finger in and out, quickly finding a rhythm before adding another finger, all the while his thumb maneuvered deftly on my clit. My gasps soon became moans that kept getting louder as he thrusts his fingers in, reminding me of the desperate need I felt only minutes ago. He leaned into my ear, "Shh... If you wake Justis, then we might not get to finish..."

  
He released his hand over my mouth and moved it down to cup my breast, his fingers wrapping around and positioned to pinch my nipple as his lip began wandering down my neck and onto my shoulder. His teeth grazed eagerly across my skin and his hands left me for a minute.

  
Just as I was about to turn and protest the sudden loss of stimulation, I heard the jingle of his belt and my eye went wide in understanding. Before I could turn to look at him, I was pushed flat on my stomach, as he lowered himself between my legs. Part of me wanted to scream no... That this was ridiculous, and I wouldn't do it...

  
But because of the lustful haze that clouded my mind, all I could do was tremble with need as I felt his hot, hard head as he moved it to teasingly rub my moist folds.

  
"Wow... Miyako, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you desperately want me inside you..." his normally playful voice was low, throaty and more than a little dark as he whispered in my ear. He continued to rub his tip up and down the length of my slit, occasionally dipping barely between the lips before pulling back again. Instead of a witty retort, all I could manage was a strangled whimper as he continued to play with me.

  
Desperate and growing impatient, I waited until he was right where i wanted him, and bucked my hips backwards. He was about two inches in when he caught my hips and let out a dark chuckle. He pulled back out, and continued tormenting me... This time with a more secured grip on my hips, "Ah, ah, ah... You can't have that until you beg for it..."

  
Annoyed, frustrated and in disbelief, I started to tell him off, "Cassius... There is no way..." my voice failed me as his hips came forward and he pushed his warm stiff head back into me... It wasn't enough, I needed more. I tried to push against him... To send him deeper, but he held my hips firmly as he lowered his lips to my shoulder.

  
"Miyako... All it takes are three little words..." he began pumping in and put of me, but never more than a couple inches. With his increased pace, I could feel my muscles clenching... desperately tightening in anticipation... And I found my stubborn pride drain away..."Please... Cassius...please!"

  
He went just slightly deeper now, and increased his pace..."Tsk... You have to say the right words, Miyako..." barely capable of rational thought at this point, I unconsciously began playing along with him, "Please... What words..."

  
Again as a reward, he went a little deeper, but this time I felt him brush against something inside me... He must have felt it too, because he paused his shallow thrusting as he pressed lightly against it. I heard another dark chuckled from behind before he resumed his taunting movements, "Miyako... You know it's really gonna hurt, right? Are you sure you want it? If so, all you have to say is 'Please fuck me'"

  
At this point, I really didn't have any shame left and the ache within was reaching an impossible level, "Cassius..."

  
"Yes, Miyako?" he went a little deeper, again brushing against the barrier in me.

  
"Please... Please fuck me..." As soon as the last word left my mouth, he buried himself deep within me... I struggled not to cry out as I felt my body stretch uncomfortably. But even with his size, my overwhelming desire had me yearning for more, and the need I'd been feeling became the stronger force, I weakly turned my head toward Cassius, "Harder..."

  
Without any more hesitation or games, I felt him pull almost the whole way out before pushing back in... He repeated this slowly a few times, but soon his pace has quickened. The discomfort was no longer noticeable as he thrust into me over and over, each time hitting deep within me adding to a building tension.

  
His lips trailed sloppy kisses down my neck and his teeth sank into the skin on my shoulder roughly as he continued pumping into me. Just as I felt myself about to release all the pent up tension, he pulled out of me and stood up from the bed. Entirely confused and beyond frustrated, I stood up with him about to attack him...when he swiftly lifted me by my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist as he backed me into a wall.

  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust his length back inside me and began pounding me against the wall. Although it still hurt, especially with him being so rough, I couldn't help the moans of pleasure that I made and I felt myself nearing the edge. I felt my muscled tighten around him, as I cried out, "Cassius, please fuck me!"

  
He began thrusting even faster into me, and as I was pushed over the edge, tightening further around him, I felt him stiffen within me as he continued ramming me up against the wall, "Oh my god... Miyako!"

  
I could feel him pulsing within me as he came, filling me with his warm juices and and continuing to pump into me until he was empty. I felt his lips meet mine as he gave me a deep, lingering kiss. One kiss turned into two... turned into more as we both seemed to melt desperately into the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth...

  
As the kisses became more and more heated, both of us began to moan into one another's mouths and I could feel him hardening inside me again. I marveled that he could be ready to go so soon, but lost my train of thought as he began thrusting in and out of me, this time at a slower pace as his lips never left mine.

  
Almost immediately, though, a light from the night stand on the opposite side of the bed lit, and a mess of long brunette tresses sat up grumpily from the other side of the still sleeping Justis, removing the sleeping mask from her eyes, "How am I supposed to get any rest with the constant racket in here!"

  
I quickly felt the heat rise to my cheeks and only paused for a second to wonder why Elaine was in my bed in the first place. My first instinct was to hide and apologize... But I began to realize that wasn't an option as Cassius didn't so much as slow his pace as he continued to take me against the wall. I could have sworn I saw a gleam in his eye as he began to speed up and thrust into me harder... Rendering me completely devoid of rational thought.

  
Without even pausing, he turned his head to look over at the clearly disgruntled woman who seemed about to explode at the slightest of provocations... Needless to say, he couldn't resist, "Oh good morning, Elaine... What are you doing in my room? Want to be next?"

Justis: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!  
BBB: Justis... Just put the gun down... it's not a big deal...  
Justis: NOT A BIG DEAL?  
Cassius: Sure, Justis... It happens to a lot of guys.  
*A flurry of shots ring out*  
BBB: Stop it you two! Besides, if the readers like you enough, you can have a shot at redemption.  
Justis: Really? I can have another chance with Miyako?  
BBB: Yes, but no one's gonna ask for it in their reviews if you keep acting like a psycho...


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Ahhhh! You disgusting manwhore! I wouldn't touch you with a 10-foot pole! And the only reason Miyako would is either pity or desperation! So let her go now!"

  
With this Elaine sprang to her feet pointing a commanding and accusing finger towards him. Her outburst had also manage rouse Justis from his deep slumber, though without his glasses he merely squinted about the room sleepily.

  
The goofy grin only continued to widen across Cassius's face as he paused his actions momentarily to ask, "Just a few more minutes, Elaine... We're getting to the good part... And besides, I really think she likes it"

  
At this he plugged deep within me, causing a pleasured scream to rip from my throat. He stayed pressed in deeply a few more seconds before continuing his steady, pounding rhythm. I was so distracted by everything he was doing to me that I barely noticed Justis's eyes widening in realization just before he dove towards the night stand retrieving his glasses.

  
A chill of fear joined the sweat running down my spine as it occurred to me how this was bound to play out. Even through my ragged breathing, I tried to squeak out a warning to Cassius, "J-Justis!"

  
"Miyako... You seem kinda new to this, but just so you know, it's a little rude to shout another man's name" He pulled back from me, putting me at arms length... Just in time for the alarm clock to fly between us. My already weak knees buckled from surprise and I found myself sliding down the wall to fall clumsily to the floor.

  
At this point, Cassius had managed to not only fix his clothes, but dodge and deflect the rest of Justis's improvised projectiles. Despite having seen Justis lose his temper in the past, I don't think I had even witnessed this degree of murderous intent radiate off of him. "How dare you touch my Miyako, you asshole!"

  
"Well, Justis... I did a lot more than just touch her..." Cassius swiftly leaped across the bed as he narrowly ducked the next volley of flyign debris from the irate man chasing him around the room. "Damn you, bastard!"

  
I was so captivated by the dangerous scene before me that I let out a small surprised yelp as Elaine draped one of the silky sheets over my shoulders. "Men are such idiots! They deserve each other..." She muttered with disdain as she gently helped me to my feet. Now that the pleasure had subsided, I could feel the overwhelming sense of shame begin to flood my cheeks. But before I could even utter a word of apology, Elaine's delicate hand lifted my chin as my eyes met her lovely lavender orbs, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up... And leave these dumbasses to fight among themselves"

  
I clutched the sheet tightly around me as she led me away from the chaotic hotel room, moving swiftly in hopes to avoid getting caught in the hall. Entering a suite a few doors down, she led me into a beautiful marble bathroom. To the left as we entered were large glass doors to section off the shower... To the right, the entire wall was covered floor to ceiling in mirrors with two pedestal sinks in front of them... but the steam seeping out prevented me from seeing too much detail.

  
We paused in front of the shower briefly as she adjusted the water before turning to me. Finally finding my voice again, I timidly murmured, "Thank you, Elaine... For taking care of me..."

  
A beautiful smile etched across her face as she took both my hands in hers and began to giggle slightly, "Oh, you are just too cute, Miyako!"

  
She moved back to check the water temperature and gave a slight approving nod, and I thought she would go to leave. Instead her hands made their way to the bottom of her night gown as she slipped it gracefully over her tousled brown locks and discarded it to the floor.

  
I couldn't help it as my face flushed a light crimson... She was stunning. Standing before me in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties, the ample curves of her body bouncing slightly with each step... I found myself suddenly a little self conscious of my less pronounced proportions.

  
I didn't have long to dwell on this thought though before the light crimson went to a dark scarlet as she pushed down the last scrap of fabric to let it fall at her feet. As she turned around to fully face me, I found my eyes wandering slowly down her body and pausing to look at the cute red heart tattoo just at the bottom right of her abdomen.

  
But I soon felt my jaw drop slightly as my gazed lowered to meet the perfectly heart-shaped patch of delicate, dark curls. I quickly looked away and tried to mask my embarrassment by focusing on anything else in the room... The beveled edges on the mirrors... The intricate mosaics in the tile work... My own disheveled reflection as Elaine's approached it...

  
I quickly snapped my head back to the grinning beauty as she neared and began reaching towards my sheet. I tightened my grip on it and went to take a step back, only to end up tripping over it and tumbling to the floor. The joy swiftly faded from her face as she leaned back, placing her hands on her hips and furrowing her brow.

  
"What's the matter? Don't you like me?" Her words were gently, but her tone was deadly and I could see the hurt rage burning in her eyes. Despite the shreds of modesty I was trying to salvage, I knew better than to offend the temperamental woman. Besides, I tried to convince myself, I used to share baths with my brother all the time when I was younger... much younger.

  
"Of course I would love to bathe with you, Elaine... I'm just a little... Self-conscious..." Well it wasn't a complete lie... The majority of my trepidation came from feeling a little inadequate when measured up to the alluring figure before me. This didn't seem to phase her at all, though, as she grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a gently hug. Still so conscious of her bare curves, I was taken off guard when instead of embracing me through the silky sheet, I felt her satiny skin as it pressed firmly to mine. I chanced a glance down to find the traitorous sheet crumpled at our feet.

  
Already wary of her temper, but in desperate need of escape, I quickly pushed away and practically ran to the shower... Hoping to play my nervousness off as excitement. Seeming to accept this response, she followed behind me, shutting the glass door after her.

  
As soon as I stepped into the cascading streams of water, my eyes fluttered closed and a gentle smile graced my lips. The shower felt wonderful, washing away not only the mess from earlier, but my stress and fears as well. I found myself just standing there under the rainfall shower head enjoying the peace and comfort as the tension melted away.

  
I was so entirely entranced by the warmth massing my skin, that I didn't even notice when the shampoo was being lather into my hair. The skillful hands massaged my scalp, working the soap throughout before running down the length of my long hair. It felt so relaxing... A contented sign escaping my lips as the dexterous fingers continued to work their magic.

  
On one of the long sweeping motions down my hair, the hands smoothly transitioned to my shoulders... Carefully working on the tightness there, before adding my back to the rotation of their movements as well. I found myself lost in the comforting motions as they continued on my back, venturing out to the sides of my waist.

  
"Miyako... You are just too cute... Mewling like that... I love it" Elaine's silky tones sent my eyes wide with realization as my hand darted to cover my mouth. I had been so completed lulled by her delicate touches that I didn't even realize the sounds coming out of my lips. I began to move away... Out of her reach, when her grip strengthened and she held me in place by my shoulders, "Just relax, Miyako... I'm almost done... And besides, you deserve some gentler attentions after the guys manhandled you!"

  
She didn't leave any room for argument as she continued her delicate ministrations, rubbing slow circles over the sore muscles of my back and sides. Soon I found myself leaning towards her... Unconsciously trying to get her to press harder against the tender areas of my back. I was once again, completely absorbed by the sensations of her soft hands adeptly kneading my skin, when her touch soften again, before gently moving to massage my front.

  
It started as gentle circles low on my stomach, but with every movement... Inched higher, until her hands worked back and forth... Massaging the sensitive skin of my breasts, careful to be gentle when brushing past my swollen, pink nipples. I don't know how long we stayed like that with her hands kneading the soft lumps of heated flesh... Before her hands once again dropped lower...

  
Snaking their way around me from behind, her arms reached down and around to begin rubbing the soaked curls between my legs. Struck by the sudden awkwardness of this situation, I quickly pulled away from her embrace to face her. Before I could even voice my protest at the confusing, but not entirely unwelcome actions... I found her sumptuous lips on mine and her tongue softly massaging mine. Despite being thrown entirely off guard, I found myself marveling at the passion of her kiss and comparing it to Justis's sleepy kisses, or Cassius's sloppy but aggressive ones. Elaine won that competition hands down...

  
Even though I had at this point overcome my surprise and returned her enticing kiss... My reason was slowly compelling me to stop this before it starts. Very tenderly, I placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away to look into her dizzying lavender depths, "Elaine... I'm sorry, but I'm already so confused right now... I... I just need a little time to think..."

  
The pain was faintly visible in her eyes, but she quickly swept it away... Moving her hand down to gently trace the line of my jaw before resting it just beneath my chin, "You are very special to me, Miyako... Just don't make me wait too long"

  
A seductive smile graced her lips as she placed a quick chaste peck on my lips before sliding gracefully out the glass doors into the steamy room beyond. My emotions were in a complete whirlwind as I tried to grasp what had just happened.

  
As I continued to take my time relaxing in the comfort of the shower, washing away any trace reminders of my earlier indiscretions, it suddenly occurred to me just how awkward life at Tekko would be from this point forward. My brow furrowed as tried to think through my options.

  
Even if I just tried to act like it never happened, that would never work. Justis was bound to be significantly more aggressive, and therefore annoying, in his pursuits... And Cassius... He'll certainly never let me hear the end of it.

  
I leaned in towards the cool tile of the shower, resting my head against it, hoping to cool my still burning cheeks. How could I have let things get so out of hand? I had never considered myself to be that kind of girl... One who allowed herself to be ruled by her passions over reason.

  
As if to add insult to the current guilt I was feeling, my ex-boyfriend's face flashed mockingly before my eyes. I further slouched down the tiled wall and to the floor of the shower as the tears began to pool precariously at the corners of my eyes. Of course I was the type of person to let their emotions rule them. If I wasn't then I would have easily been able to see through the man who only used me to get to my best friend...

\-------

I sat back up on the delicate sheets refusing to re-live the painful memories once again. I looked about the room once more to ensure that I had not forgotten anything, a bittersweet smile pulling at the corners of my lips. Confident that the small bag leaning against the bed held everything I planned to take with me, I quickly strode over to the writing desk to prepare a letter to Elaine.

  
I already knew how displeased she would be with my decision to leave the hotel, but after even one day, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer. Justis had become even more psychotic in his obsession, if possible... randomly picking fights at anyone for "looking" at me… though he refused to be persuaded to the contrary even when told they have absolutely no interest.

  
Cassius, on the other hand, had insisted on loitering about the hotel instead of his usual haunt in Main, so that he could find new and creative ways to grope me "discreetly". I couldn't help but roll my eyes remembering how he insisted that discreet simply meant not in front of other Tekko staff... much to the embarrassment of any and everyone else in the vicinity.

  
I'm still a little unclear on the whole reason behind them invading my bed last night.. But regardless, I know at least one of the staffers at the other hotels is bound to offer me a place to stay.

  
With a final glance around my room, I strode purposefully to the bed to retrieve my belongings and swiftly out the door, careful to avoid as much attention as possible. Although the halls of the hotel were still brightly lit even at night, they were pretty much deserted, save a handful of guests tiredly wandering about. Having stayed here for a few days now, I had come to know the best paths to take to avoid notice.

  
Once I had finally made my way outside and down the street a few blocks, I turned back to gaze upon the garish glow of the Wyndham and let loose a sigh of relief. Well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with them tonight...

  
I turned back to the path before me, and although it seemed a little different int eh shadows of night, it was relatively easy to go the same general direction I was aiming for. Still, a dark unfamiliar street was never what one might consider an ideal place to be... So as I approached the silhouette of the other hotel, I was so pleased to have arrived, that I didn't immediately realize just how different it looked.

  
As I neared, trying to determine the best excuse I could offer to Andy without having to go into any detail as to why I was leaving the other hotel, I slowly began to realize that something seemed very wrong. Pulled out of my musings, my eyes quickly surveyed the building before me as my trepidation continued to mount.

  
I was sure that I had come the right direction... Was it possible that the hotel had been renovated? Looking again at the significant difference between the two, it did not seem very likely...

  
Uncertainty began to flood my mind as I thought back to the enigmatic explanation of the hotel blocks that Elaine had offered me earlier. My confusion and doubts continued to increase as I hesitantly began climbing the stairs beyond the lobby and found myself wondering into a grand hall with yet another large grand staircase.

  
Just as my insecurity was about to get the best of me and send me back to the Wyndham with my tail woefully between my legs, I reached the top of the high stairs, swaying slightly as she became light-headed. My vision swam a bit at I struggled to focus, my grip tightening painfully on the banister beside me.

  
Seemingly unable to control my own movements, I found myself about to pitch backwards, when I felt a firm grip on my wrist pull me forward and away from the daunting staircase. Stumbling slightly from the disorientation, I ended up propped against a firm chest as the hand that had stopped me moved from my wrist to steady my waist.

  
At first, based on the height and staff shirt, I was so relieved to have found Andy... But as my gaze moved up his muscular form to rest on his brown eyes and matching long hair, I felt my breath catch in my throat. Not Andy. I tried to stutter out an apology, but before I could do so, his eyes began surveying me, "You're a new staffer... Miyako, perhaps?"

  
A little confused at how he had recognized me, and still rather disoriented from the odd encounter earlier, I only managed a simple nod in affirmation. Just as I tried to steady myself enough to push out of his embrace, I felt my head begin to reel as the exhaustion from the day suddenly caught up to me. The last thing I saw before the room went black was his striking dark eyes widening in concern.

 


End file.
